onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Neowitch/Ep 517 - Review part 2
Next up is Sanji and his oh-so-tearful goodbye from his little tranny friends. I think Ivankov wanted to come to say goodbye, too, but (s)he misjudged the time it would take to wax his legs so he couldn't make it in time. Anyway, Sanji's Mellorine radar has not been used in the past two years causing him to overreact the first time he sees a real woman. But the ladies are running away from him. Can you blame them? He looks like a rapist and behaves like pedo-bear on speed. Viva Sabaoby! And viva anime censorship for not letting Sanji flip off his new friends as a goodbye like he did in the manga. What a pity... Dramatic scene cut to the part I skipped last time. Someone's been shot. Gasp! Man, how much food did Hancock prepare for Luffy to gain so much weight all of the sudden? No, wait, that guy sounds like Sanji... and he has a gun.... I think something's off. If only I could put my finger on it... No, seriously, this must be one of the saddest parts in the history of One Piece. Sure Luffy is known for being gluttonous but to mistake that old guy for him, that's just plain sad. Same for those other clowns, though I do find the fact that they are voiced by a "wrong" SH voice actor rather hilarious. Especially Fake Sogeking, he sounds awesomely gay. "Luffy" invites an oh-so-mysterious woman to join his little party. Unfortunately he isn't the lady's type - which doesn't surprise me, only mother could love that face. The camera zooms back and oh, look, it's Nami. Or so I think. It's hard to tell as she looks even more generic than she used to. Besides, her melons are pretty distracting. Aaand we interrupt this needlessly intense scene for a commercial! Now that was anticlimactic... The next scene is a rather interesting one. Fake Nami threatens the original. Oh, the irony! And once again I wonder how anyone could mistake that woman for Nami. She's way too unique looking! It's too bad she didn't get to fire the gun before that plant thing ate her. (I must admit that it was only when she said "kore" that I realized it's the same voice actress as Konohamaru in Naruto.) Ah, yes, Ussop's awesomely awesome re-introduction. Of all the Straw Hats he's the one who benefited the most from that two-year training break as he took the opportunity to make his Phd in badassery and watch the entire first season of My little Pony: Friendship is Magic. A real man! Long things short: The Fakes get their asses kicked, Ussop pays Nami's drink, the bar gets fried by a lightning and Fake Luffy swears to take revenge. Ah, and the marines get word of the "Straw Hat's" recruiting campagne. Don't you just love conveniently un-convenient plot developments? Let's get back to more important things... *Mission Impossible theme playing* Dun, dun, du-du, Dun, dun... Man, Robin's breasts got HUGE! I'm not going to complain about her new style as awful as it may be but check out those whoppers! One alone is almost as big as her head! Considering that the human body only grows until the age of 25 and that Robin was 28 when she joined the crew she either got a baby during the time-skip or those are fake. Huh? Why, yes, this totally qualifies as "relevant"! More relevant than the next part at least... After briefly showing (not quite so suuuper) Franky and Chopper (who became even more adorable) we see that Fake Luffy and gang are trying to find the real Nami and Ussop, randomly shooting at people who vaguely resemble them. And while Fake Luffy gets worked up about getting his just deserts earlier "someone" accidently bumps into him. Huuuhhh, needless tension, more needless tension, epic music, even mooar needless tension...aaand he turns arooouuund... GASP! It's the real Luffy! ...Totally didn't see that coming. What a cliffhanger! Category:Blog posts